Painful Thoughts
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: Izzy thinks back on his lifefirst season and contimplates something...


Chibi-Kari: I cannot believe I wrote this! I think it is good. I was watching the episode where Tentamon first digivolved. I thought this would be how he felt. This is my very first season 01 Digimon fic!  
Kari: Where am I?  
Chibi-Kari: This is before you came! Izzy is sitting on the edge of a cliff and thinking of the past.  
Kari: Chibi-Kari does not own Digimon!!! She also does not own the song Slide by Dido.  
Chibi-Kari: But I love the song and show! Don't I get credit for that!  
Kari: No, but you do get credit for the fic!  
Chibi-Kari: Yippy!!!!!! On to the fic!  
  
Painful Thoughts  
  
Why? Why did my parents have to die? Why was I stuck with the people that won't tell me the truth! They try to hide it. Therefore, I do too. People are worried, but they do no me or what I'm going through!  
  
EVEN ON A DAY LIKE THIS WHEN YOU'RE CRAWLING ON THE FLOOR  
REACHING FOR THE PHONE TO RING ANYONE WHO KNOWS YOU ANYMORE  
  
I search everyday for who I am. Tentamon once asked me if I had some deep dark secret about my origin. All I could do was sit there. I could not tell him or anyone. No one knows. My "parents" don't even know that I know.  
  
IT'S ALL RIGHT TO MAKE MISTAKES, YOU'RE ONLY HUMAN  
INSIDE EVERYBODY'S HIDING SOMETHING  
  
No one can relate to what I'm going threw. Everyone has their parents. They did not go threw the loss of loosing someone that you were not supposed to know about. I have not even got any sleep!! I've been on the computer, my only escape!! People think I don't care, but the thing is I cannot face the world now.  
  
STARING AT THE SAME FOUR WALLS, HAVE YOU TRIED TO HELP YOURSELF  
THE RINGS AROUND YOUR EYES THEY DON'T HIDE THAT YOU NEED TO GET SOME REST  
  
If I say something they will all know so I have to hide this. They have never felt depression on their shoulders. They are like open books never hiding anything. Maybe I should end all the pain on this very cliff. No one could ever help me.  
  
IT'S ALL RIGHT TO MAKE MISTAKES YOU'RE ONLY HUMAN  
INSIDE EVERYBODY'S HIDING SOMETHING  
TAKE TIME TO CATCH YOUR BREATH AND CHOOSE YOUR MOMENT  
  
What should I do? Should I tell someone my deepest darkest secret or just jump?  
  
DON'T SLIDE  
DON'T SLIDE  
DON'T SLIDE  
DON'T SLIDE  
SLIDE  
SLIDE  
  
Everyone is asleep! Should I wait or wake someone up? Should I just end it all? There is too much pain to handle. No one can help me handle it.  
  
EVEN AT A TIME LIKE THIS WHEN THE MORNING SEEMS SO FAR  
THINK THAT PAIN BELONGS TO YOU BUT IT'S HAPPENED TO US ALL  
  
One thing is that I don't think that I could kill myself. I wonder if anyone else would listen to my problems. Mimi- spoiled never wants to do anything. Nah! Matt- rebel parents are divorced, but he still has parents. No! Tai- Nah!!!!!! T.K.- too young. Joe- Mr. Nervous! What was I thinking on that one!!!! Sora- Kind and lost her father, but she would never listen. She has her own problems, everyone does.  
  
IT'S ALL RIGHT TO MAKE MISTAKES YOU'RE ONLY HUMAN  
INSIDE EVERYBOD'S HIDING SOMETHING  
TAKE TIME TO CATCH YOUR BREATH AND CHOOSE YOUR MOMENT  
  
DON'T SLIDE  
DON'T SLIDE  
DON'T SLIDE  
DON'T SLIDE  
SLIDE  
SLIDE  
  
I guess it is my fault! I should not have listened in on my "parents" conversation. I guess I should confront them when if ever we get back home. It would help if I knew these people and not know just their aliases. I will go to sleep and to think only of here and now not then.  
  
YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF AND IT'S HIGH TIME YOU LEFT IT THERE  
LIE HERE AND REST YOUR HEAD AND DREAM OF SOMETHING ELSE INSTEAD  
  
DON'T SLIDE  
DON'T SLIDE  
DON'T SLIDE  
DON'T SLIDE  
SLIDE  
SLIDE  
  
DON'T SLIDE  
SLIDE  
DON'T SLIDE  
  
As Izzy walked to the campsite, where the others were sleeping, the young brunette, about his age, behind the tree nodded in satisfaction.  
  
The End or is it???  
  
Kari: Is that girl at the end me???  
Chibi-Kari: No she is a new character that I have not given a name to yet!  
Kari: When will you tell us about her?  
Chibi-Kari: If I get at least 5 reviews. I will come out with the next story. My friend was reading it and said it was so cool. I dunno I don't think I'm that good of a writer. Oh well. Buh bye!!!  
Kari: Bye all!!!  



End file.
